The War Of The Worlds, a SSBB fanfic
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: The worlds are being torn apart...the people are being turned to trophies; there is only one person who might be able to save them - Naminé The Hedgehog.
1. It begins

The war of the worlds.

This is a Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfic and it's based around the days leading into Tabbu trying to take the world and the characters as trophies for his mantelpiece.

Introduction:

Have you ever thought that a being so powerful could literally tear the world apart and turn everybody into trophies? I know I have on many occasions. You see, I was there at the heart of the final battle against the organism known as "Tabbu" and witnessing my brother ambushing him in order for everyone to defeat him.

I wish I could have done something...but my powers were too weak to try and do anything...who am I? I am Naminé the hedgehog...the worlds 2nd ultimate life form – born to protect the world and stop evil from trying to take it over...sister to Shadow, Silver and Sonic the hedgehogs!

Chapter 1: It begins.

It all started two days ago; when I was inside a stasis pod...for reasons as my powers were not fully healed up and I had gone into a sleep-like stasis to conserve the energy and powers I had left. I could hear everything...well; almost everything. That was when Tabbu started to turn everybody into trophies for his twisted desires. I woke up and the door of the stasis pod that kept me alive opened, and by the time I had noticed, one year had literally gone past.

As I stepped out of the pod and gathered myself after falling to the floor onto my knees as the powers fuelled inside of me, I got back up, looking at the planet earth. "She's always beautiful!" I said to myself as I cracked my knuckles, then turned around and made sure I got something to drink to stop me from being dizzy. "I wonder where Sonic is! I think I might go to see him today..." I started to think; but I saw visions come into my mind as they showed me everything – carnage, chaos, people being held captive...I had to do something, so I teleported out of there intending to go down to see where I was...but I had teleported to the wrong part of the world...or the wrong timeframe that is.

"Where in the world am I?" I said as I noticed a young blonde boy who was walking by himself and I just floated there in the air, making sure I never moved an inch...as I didn't want to set off a time-paradox as a big concrete statue rushed after the boy, making him run as I shook my head. "No time to lose...I'll contact the boy to let him know I'm here...dammit; why can't I help someone in a different time frame!" I said; getting frustrated but noticed that the boy had ran into a dead end; so I raced as fast as I could to where he was, only to see another boy – a brunette, come to help him and use powers that I was amazed by...I thought I was the only one with powers; but I guess I was wrong.

As they had defeated the mechanical monster and the statue, I saw that the brunette had been turned into some kind of trophy. "No...it can't be! He's just turned that boy into a...a statue!" I said to myself very quietly as Wario had taken the boy with him, so I raced after him, dodging all the shots as I made clear in his mind; "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" and making him turn to me; trying to turn me into a trophy but it didn't work. I grabbed my sword and cut his gun in half; making Wario mad.

"I've got to know where he's going!" I said as I noticed that everywhere; it was becoming more and more like what I witnessed...people being turned into trophies. As I stopped, I looked down and couldn't do much about it, so I decided to fly around for a bit and saw that one gorilla and one monkey had been trying to chase a car that was flying...that's weird; since when did cars fly?

As I saw the same fate happen to the Gorilla as what happened with the brunette boy, I noticed that it was a dragon of some kind...I couldn't tell whether it was a dragon or something else, so I flew down to help, throwing caution to the wind as the monkey had gone on by himself; and ending up against a monster...this day keeps getting weirder and weirder! Anyways; as the monster had the defenceless monkey in it's hand, I flew down as quick as I could and lightly took a swing at the monster with my sword.

"Yes! It's freed him!" I said as I nodded; then saw that a fox had come out of the burning rubble to help the monkey. "Well; I think I'll leave here! My work is done here...for now." I said as I noticed a ship in the distance, so I flew to that, thinking that there would be people captive as trophies on that ship.


	2. The background of Naminé explained

Chapter 2: The background of Naminé explained.

As Naminé was racing towards the ship; she remembered her "birth" in that laboratory many, many years ago.

_Flashback – Naminé's creation_

"We must get this done fast...we cannot fail in our attempt to create the 2nd ultimate life form." One of the professors said as another one came through and they all stopped. "Oh...boss, what are you doing here?" Another one said as the man known as the "funder" came through and looked at the test tubes.

"I presume that this will all go to plan?" He said as the professors nodded. "We have professor Gerald Robotnik's work and research to create the new Ultimate Life Form...but she will be faster, stronger and more powerful than Shadow The Hedgehog." The one, who stopped at the test tubes nodded and said as the "funder" smiled, then nodded as he walked out and the team continued on their research and tests to create Naminé.

"Yes...Soon she will be complete! This world needs another hero." The funder said as he turned into the light and revealed it was the GUN commander. As he walked out; the time frame skipped years ahead and revealed a cryogenic pod holding a sleeping hedgehog.

"She is done commander, The last bastion of hope and goodness and decency in this universe...she is more powerful than all three hedgehogs combined!" The main professor said as the GUN commander nodded and placed his hand on the cryogenic pod that held Naminé. "Sleep well hero...you will be called when Earth needs you." He said as he walked out but as he left, I had awoken from my cryogenic-sleep and un-intentionally attacked all of the professors...slaughtering them as I accidently saw them as threats and when I looked at myself, I saw the same person as I was looking at in the mirror.

"What...Where am I?" I said as I looked at my hands and then noticed that I was up in space... "Is that... earth?" I said as I wondered afterwards...but then I screamed and threw my hands down, cracking the cryogenic pod that I was in. "What the hell have they done to me!" I said as I was shocked as I was able to move and levitate, thus also able to fly around.

"What...what is this?" I said as the GUN commander came in. "I see you're now born!" He said as I turned to him. "What did you do to me?" I said, very shaky and very angry and the GUN commander came over. "Relax Naminé. We created you to save the earth...same as shadow. You have the DNA of Shadow, Sonic and Silver the hedgehogs. You have the super speed of Sonic, the chaos powers of shadow and the psychic energy of silver flowing through your veins!" He replied as I cowered in the corner, not realising the potential of my powers flowing through my veins as he said.

"You are created to be the next hero...You will know when the time will come Naminé, you will know!" The GUN commander said as I looked up; stopping myself from cowering in the corner as he walked away.

_End of flashback_

"There's no time to rush! I need to go after that ship!" I said to myself as I flew faster and managed to warp into a room where there was a box. "Huh?" I said as I checked with my psychic ability and saw a person hiding in the box; so I kicked it and I heard a "Hmm!" and I shook my head. "I'm not here to hurt you or destroy you!" I said as the person jumped up but then knelt down and put his hand over his left ear, so I moved away; and he tapped me on my shoulder, giving me the eyes signal and pointing to ahead as I nodded; then got my sword ready.

The battle it seems...wouldn't be long away. As the person ran towards the end of the castle; I followed him via transporting there and surprising him. "How did you do that?" He said as I smiled. "I have special powers." I replied as he nodded. "What's your name?" He said as I looked at him. "I'm Naminé. Who are you?" I said, asking after we had stopped outside the door that I had noticed with my psychic powers.

"The name's Snake." He said as he mumbled afterwards and I sheathed my sword back to where it was and then opened the door. "What the hell?" I said quietly as Snake moved slowly and quietly and then got our attention caught by this huge flower creature. "Great...guess the party is over!" I said as Snake nodded and loaded his gun, unsheathing his knife; placing it downwards on his knife and we attacked the flower creature to save the two trophies that were the two women I saw in my visions in the cages.

"Snake; you go for the creature; I'll try and attract it's attention!" I said as Snake nodded and took on the creature himself and we both finally defeated it; then I destroyed the cages as I looked at the trophies. "Hmm...I saw that guy touch the trophies and it changed them back..." I said to myself as I did that and it changed them back to living, breathing beings. After I did that; I looked at Snake; giving him the signal that I would be going somewhere else and he nodded, so I transported to another location.

"What in the world is that thing?" I said as I could see a large bubble or something that looked like a bubble, "That must be the world being torn apart..." I continued as my suspicions were correct. Everywhere was like what I saw myself...and it wasn't doing the world any good. As I moved in the sky, towards the bubble; I noticed that everybody had been sent re-inforcements and I nodded as there was a huge ship that came from the dark bubbles or sphere, so I managed to talk to everybody in their mind through my telepathy.

"Listen...I can take their cannons out. Just keep me out of the line of fire!" I said as everybody nodded and I saw a pink bubble flying on a star. "Right...let's do this!" I said to myself as the whole others were firing at the ship; not making a scratch on the enemy ship. "Dammit! We don't have much time!" I said as I got real mad and saw a huge cannon, ready to fire at all of us; made it's move; so I finally sped up to the cannon and sliced it in half; sheathing my sword afterwards, making the enemy back up into the dark sphere.


End file.
